Memories Forgotten
by Saxophone-Elf-for-Christ
Summary: When everyone thought all evil was destroyed a new evil rises, and it resides in one of the fellowship members. What happens when a boy falls into Middle Earth, only to unleash this evil within one of the fellowhip? Read and find out.
1. Friends

I do not own any of the LOTR characters, though I do wish that I own the Elf! Don't we all? I want to warn you that this is my first fic. My friends seemed to enjoy it and I hope that you will too!

Memories Forgotten

Ch. 1

Friends

            'Mom I'm going to Spencer's,' Mialyn Thrasher told her Mom as they walked into the mall.

'Okay. Please be careful while you are in "that" store. I'll be in JC Penny's; when you are finished meet me in there. I found some cute outfits that I want you to try on.'

'Oh really? Well thanks, see Ya!' Mialyn said as she spun around to go in the opposite direction.

            'Hey!' her mother stopped her, 'I have my cell phone; I hope you have yours. If you "encounter" any problems call me.'

            'Gosh Mom! It's not like some freak is lurking in the corner waiting for some girl like me to come along; I'll be fine. Besides, what are you going to do when I go on that hiking trip?'

            'I'll worry and worry and worry. You think that you can look after your self but I don't. You just be careful, okay?' her mother pleaded.

            Mialyn had thought that she had been given the privilege to wonder off by herself when she was sixteen but now she was almost nineteen and her Mom still freaked out.   

            As she walked into Spencer's she had to squint to see in the dim light. She headed to the back of the store where all of the lamps and lights were. She loved them and collected them. 

            She was looking at one that displayed stars and moons around the room when a man's voice spoke behind her. 'Well look who it is!'

            'You're back!' she turned around to face the voice's owner 'I called and I called and I called but I never got an answer. I'm so glad your back B.W.!' she said as she hugged his neck.

            Benjamin Willam was his name and he was Mialyn's best friend. They had met about three years ago at a club that he was the DJ at. Benny (one of his nick names) was not your typical rich kid, at least not one that Mialyn's mother would have approved of at any rate, especially not with the tung-ring and the many ear piercing. Besides that he was a little on the wild side and the DJ down at the local club.

            'Don't call me B.W.! You know that I don't like it!' Benji protested.

            'So did you have fun? Did you enjoy the beach?' Mialyn questioned.

            'Yeah!' he answered her with a dreamy look on his face.

            'Are you ready for next Sunday?'

            'Yes and no. I don't get into all that bonding with nature crap!'

            Benjamin and Mialyn were going on a 28-day camp/hike with a group in the mountains. Benny wanted nothing to do with it but his dad was making him go. Mialyn was going to give Benny some company and to get away from her mother.

            'Well,' said Mialyn,' I have to go. Mom wants me to meet her in Penny's.'

            'Cool! Call me tonight. Kay?'

            'Yeah, sure. Bye!'

            'See Ya Sunday!' Benny said as they walked away from the store.

PMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQPMQ

Sunday 

            'Hunny, what time did you say that this Benny character would be here?' Mialyn's mother said in disgust.

            'He will be here any minute Mom.'

            'I just don't know if you should go. I don't trust this boy. I have never had a decent conversation with him after all.'

            'Mom he is very nice and would not harm a fly. You will like him once you get to know him.' Mialyn tried to persuade her mother.

~HONK! HONK!~

            'That's him!' Mialyn said as she jumped to her feet.

            'Be careful!' 

            'I will, Mom'

            'Wear lot's of sunscreen, keep with the group, stay away from snakes a bears, and watch out for poison ivy.'

            'Okay Mom! I have to go now.' Mialyn said as she rushed out the door with her luggage.

            She threw it into the trunk of the car, hopped in the front, and Benny floored it.

ÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×ØÑÔ×Ø

Six Days into the Trip 

~BRING! BRING!~

            Everyone turned to look at Benny with surprise and disgust.

            'Sorry!' he said apologetically as he dug his cell phone out of his pack.

            'You all go on with out us. We'll catch up!' Mialyn said.

            'Yeah!' Benny encouraged them as they walked off.

~BRING! BRING!~

            'Hello?' Ben answered.

ÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅÈÅ

An Hour Later 

            'I really have to go now. Okay? Bye,' Benny ended the conversation as he closed up his phone.

            'We need to find the rest of the group,' Mialyn said getting up off the log that had been her seat for the past hour. 'Who was that any way?'

            'My Dad. He could go on forever and ever about his job. Like I care about it. Man I do hope that we can find them.'

            'Yeah me too.'

            Benny and Mialyn search for what seemed like two hours. They yelled and they shouted. They tried to follow the path that they were supposed to take. They did everything in their power but still they neither found nor heard any sign of the others.

            'Are you positive that we don't have any flares?' Mialyn questioned Benny for the fifth time.

            'Yes. Johnson had all of them,' he said referring to the leader of the hike group they were in.

            'Well try you cell phone again.'

            'No signal,' he answered looking down at the small phone.

            'What are we going to do?'

            'We need to find some shelter. It is supposed to rain tonight.'

            'How did you know that?' Mialyn questioned curiously.

            'My laptop, I brought it.'

            'So that is what you have been doing off by your self. Hey, that's the one that has the Enter-net on it, maybe we could e-mail some one!'

            'Nope.'

            'Why not?' Mialyn's hopes were beginning to shatter.

            ' 'Cause Dad fixed this one where no one could put e-mail on it but him.'

            'I hate your dad!'

            'Yeah me too,' Benny smarted off under his breath. 'Look!' he said pointing up towards a hill. 'Do you see that?'

            'What?' Mialyn questioned looking in the direction that Benji's finger was pointing in.

            'That cave, up there on the side of that hill! It should give us shelter and a good view if any one comes by.'

            'Ok! Lets go!'

            'Why did you bring that laptop anyway? This is supposed to be a nature hike. And since you did bring it, why the one with out e-mail?' Mialyn questioned as they began their walk up the hill.

            'I am just not one of those bonding with nature type guys. I don't get into all of that crap. I did not stop and think which laptop I was getting either.' he laughed.

            'Yeah if I know you, you probably pack everything the minute you were walking out the door,' she joined his laugh. 'Why did you come on this trip if you don't like it?'

            'My dad wanted me out of the house. He is throwing this big party and does not want me there. It is like he is embraced of me.' He answered seriously.

            'Now you know why I don't want my mom meeting you. No I am just joking!'

            'I am serious! And when he is around me he tries to act like he is Mr. Perfect! He thinks that I should do this and go here and be like this. He hates who I am and he tries to mold me into someone else!' Benjamin was now getting mad at his dad.

            'Yeah I know sorta how you fill. Mom thinks that I should be one of those stupid cheerleader girls that act like a hoe and primp around all of the time. You no I am defiantly not like that!'

            'No that is for sure, but at least your mom loves you. My dad despises me!'

            'Yeah I guess so.'

            They were now at the mouth of the cave.

            'Do you have the flashlights?' Benny demanded as he held out his hand.

            'Yep, right here,' Mialyn answered as she dug the flashlights out of her backpack.

            'I'm going to explore the cave, see how deep it goes into the hill, see if it is any ones home if you know what I mean.' Do you want to come?'

            'Yeah sure,' Mialyn said slinging her backpack back onto her back. 'I would take my stuff if I were you.'

            'Yeah I guess that we should,' he said picking his pack up off of its seat on the ground and started off towards the back of the cave.

            'I wonder what did live hear?' Mialyn questioned as she stepped over a small animal scull. 'I hope they found another home.'

            'I don't think that they will be back,' Benny said as he pointed out the skeleton of what was once a bear. 

            'Ewww! I wonder what happened to it?' Mialyn said in disgust.

            'It is untelling,' 

            'Do you think that we should be going back to the entrance? I don't like the looks of that ceiling,' Mialyn said looking up.

            'Hey what is to worry about?' Benny questioned unaffected by Mialyn's worried look.

**~CRASH! BANG! BOOM!~**

            Cough! Cough! 'What was that!' Mialyn choked up as dust filled her lungs.

            'I don't know. Let's go look,' he said as he ran towards the mouth of the cave, where the sound came from. 'Sounded like a………………………..'

'Cave in?' Mialyn guessed the rest of his sentence as they ran up to the tumbled rocks.

'They are too heavy to lift,' Benny said as he tried to move one of the huge boulders. 'GREAT!' Benny shouted, 'What are we supposed to do now?'

'For one speak quieter incase there are still some loose rocks up there. Lets go one through the cave and see if there is, by chance, another way out.'

'Did you hear that?' Benny spun around to shine his flashlight towards the back of the cave.

'Yeah it sounded like foot steps.'

'Oh this is good! Hello is any one there?' No answer.  'Lets go, just keep your eyes and ears open for any sign of movement.

'Kay!'

Mialyn and Benny walked through out the cave without any sign life or an exit. It had begun to get moist and damp when…………….

'Look!' Mialyn shouted 'Light! I see light!'

Yeah I see it too!' Ben said as he ran towards the light. 

It was an opening! The walked out through the exit of the cave into a forest. Through the treetops they could tell that the sky was getting dim and night would soon come.

'I am going to get some fire wood,' Benny said walking off into the woods. I'll be back.'

'Okay' Mialyn responded. 'I'm gonna get out the beans and cooking pot, do you have the clementines in your bag?'

'Yeah,' he said in disgust at the small fruit that Mialyn was referring to.

After about ten minutes Benny had found all of the wood that he need and headed back towards the place that Mialyn had set up camp.

'Did you get the wood?' Mialyn questioned as she heard footsteps behind her.

'Yeah,' the person that she figured was Benjamin answered.

'Your voice sounds funny. What's wron…….' she did not finish her last sentence as she turned around. 'Your not Benny!!' she was surprised to see a blonde haired man standing in front of her.

'What?! Of course it is me!' he said.

'No! I don't know who you "think" you are but you defiantly aint Benny!'

'Yes I am! I don't know what you are doing but this is one sucky joke.'

'No your not! Benny does not have long blonde hair, he does not sound like you, and I know for a fact that he would not wear tights!' she said referring to his garb.

'Wha!' he questioned looking down at his clothes then back up a Mialyn, 'I know that I do not look like Ben but I swear that I am him! I'll do any thing to prove it! Just name it!'

'Okay! What is the nick name that I call Benny?'

'B.W.! And Man do I hate it!' he said in disgust remembering the name.

'Okay! No one but Benji and I know that!'

'See I told…… Oh Man!' he said grabbing his head 'What a headache!' he fell to his knees then the world around him went black as he passed out. 

I hope that you enjoyed my story. Please review me, good or bad. Thank you for reading!


	2. Who am I?

Once again I hope that you enjoy my story. And let my remind you that as much as I would like to I don't own any of the characters. Thank you for reading.

Memories Forgotten

Ch.2

**Who am I?**

            Benny woke up in a silk bed, in a strange room. The smell of newly bloomed spring flowers was in the air and the singing of tropical birds could be herd.

'Mom?' he questioned. There was what appeared to be a tall, blonde haired, person standing beside his bed. But his vision was still blurry so he could not tell for sure.

            'I'm not your mother!!!' a man's voice sputtered. 'It's me, Kelendal. Your mother is not even here. She is in Rivendell. You should know that!!!'

            'Whoa! Kelen-who?! Riven-what?! I don't have a clue what you are talking about.' Benny said as he sat up in the soft bed.

            'That witch must have gotten you good. You don't remember a thing, do you?' Kelendal said, checking Benny's temperature with the back of his hand.

            'What witch?!' Benji said waving away the man's hand. He was by now terribly confused and his head was throbbing. 

            'She was a dark-haired human wearing strange clothes. She had a rather strange accent and had a sack full of strange things.'

            'Where are these strange things, what did you do with them?'

            'We have kept them safe for you Lordship to look at them.'

            'Hold on! Lordship?!'

            'Yes you are the prince of Mirkwood. You truly don't remember.'

            Soon Ben saw strange visions of beautiful cities and far away places, weird people of every shape and size. None of these things existed on Earth. Then he saw images of horrid monsters and gory battles. 

            'Oh man,' Benny mumbled as he laid his head in his hands.

            'My Lord?' Kelendal questioned what was now his new Elven prince. 'Are you okay?'

            'Yeah, I'm fine. Bring this "witch" to me. I want to see her.'

            'Are you sure? She could be dangerous.'

'Yes, just bring her here.'

'As you wish.'

Benjamin got up and wondered around the room. Everything about the room was detailed. Not a single inch of wood had been left without a carving of some type on it. 

'Where am I, in this "Mirkwood"?' he asked to no one in particular.

'You are in your royal chambers, in the heart of Mirkwood,' the guard at the door answered not understanding why his prince did not know this.

'Oh!' Ben jumped for he had not seen the man standing there.

He walked over to a large window by the bed. He walked over to it and what he saw amazed him.

His "Royal Chambers", Benny estimated, was about a thousand feet up in the air. This room was built up in the trees. As a matter of fact a whole city was built before him in the trees. There were pathways and bridges built up there as well. On them were people walking on them. But these people were not ordinary people like Ben had seen at home; they were fair and beautiful people. They walked with such grace and dignity. He was amazed. 'WOW!' he said at the whole new world.

 Ì¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾ÎÍ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾Ì

Mialyn was mad, terribly mad. She did not know where she was, why she was there, nor who these people were.

            'Why am I in here?' she yelled again in vein. The guard at the door paid no attention to her. 'Hey Blondie!' she called to him 'Where am I?'

            Still she got no reply. She did not understand why she had been put in this place. She had done nothing. The last thing she remembered was a man with blonde hair passing out in front of her. Then:

            ~  'Oh no!' she was worried. 'What if it really is Benny?' she thought to herself. She ran over to the figure lying on the ground.

            As she rolled him over she saw that his ear was pierced just like Ben's, even with the same earrings. 'It really must be him, but what happened, it just doesn't seem possible.' She wondered aloud.

            'Get away from him!' as soft, but firm voice ordered her from behind.

            'What?!' she questioned as she quickly turned around to face the owner of the beautiful voice. 'Who are you?' she asked now a little scared.

            'I said get away from him!' five longhaired people from behind came to the front and each placed an arrow in their bow that they carried.

            'Okay!' Mialyn said quickly stepping away from the new Benjamin.

            Two other fair people rushed up from behind and grabbed her.

            One held a fowl smelling cloth up to her nose and mouth. That was all that she remembered. ~

            'What am I going to do?' she asked herself as she went and sat in the corner. 'I want out of here!' She felt to the brink of tears but she refused to let herself cry.

            'Si i hiril na,' Mialyn herd the guard at the door speak in some foreign language. 

            Two tall men walked over to her. 'Tul!' the same one that she had first seen in the forest demanded her as he unlocked her door.

            'What?' she questioned the strange language.

            'Come!' he restated in English but with a very Old English accent.

            'Okay!' she said as she got to her feet. 'Where are you taking me?' she wondered though she reckoned that any place would be better that here.

            'We are taking you for our prince to see, Prince Legolas,' the guard at the door told her as he grabbed her arm and escorted her out of the cell.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

            'Prince Legolas.' The guard at the door called.

            'Who? Me?' Benn questioned.

            'Yes, we have the prisoner,' he said as two men dragged a girl into the room.

            'Let me go!!' she struggled against the men's tight grip. 'You are going to break my arm!'

            Benny, of course, knew who it was, 'I'll play along,' he smirked to himself.

            'You!' Mialyn started as she saw Benji in front of her. 'Benny!'

            'What is this you call me?' Benny questioned trying to trick Mialyn.

            'Benjamin Penellopy Willams,' she screamed 'you better tell them to let me go!'

            'What did you call my Lord?!' Kelendal questioned.

            'Never mind! Let her go and leave,' he ordered the guards laughing. "How did you know that it was me?' he asked Mialyn as the guards walked out of the room.

            'Duh!' Mialyn smarted off rubbing her arm where the two men had such a tight grip on her. 'You told me in the forest, don't you remember?'

            'Oh yeah, now I remember!' Ben stopped to try to remember what else he had forgotten. 

            'And no one has custom earrings and from the looks of these people I doubt that they would have tong rings either.'

            'Yeah, I guess not.'   

            'Who are these people, where are we, and why the heck do you look like that?'

            'Well from what I have herd, these people are, believe it or not, Elves, apparently so am I, we are in Mirkwood, and the last question I can not answer.'

            'Okay, Sunshine,' Mialyn said referring to his hair, 'what are we supposed to do now?'

            'I have no clue.'

                                I hope that you enjoyed it. I will have Ch.3 out soon out I hope. 


	3. Mialyn's Execution

Hey I finally got around to typing ch.3! I had a stupid history fair thing that I had to do! I got all tied up! So I bet you all are still wondering what happens to Benny and Mialyn. So I will shut up and let you read the story! 

Once again, I do not own any of the characters except for Benny and Mialyn and all the other characters that were not in LOTR! If you want to use any of my characters I will allow you (it would make me fill special to know that some one would like my characters that much. **BUT YOU BETTER NOT TAKE THE CREDIT FOR THEM, MY FRIENDS (who have given me great ideas) AND I HAVE WORKED ON THEN VERY HARD!** Okay happy now!). 

Now (I'm sorry I'm so hyper) I hope you enjoy my story and I promise that I will shut up until this story ends and then I will torment you after! Mwhahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, moment! Read and I won't bug you any more! 

Memories Forgotten

Ch.3

Mialyn's Execution

            'Look at me!' Benny sputtered referring to his new self, 'I'm funny lookin'!'

            'I think that you look hot,' Mialyn said honestly and she looked him up and down.

            'You really think so?' he questioned as he looked in the mirror.

            'Yeah, it's an improvement if you ask me!' she answered sarcastically.

            'Why did I change but you didn't? That's what I want to know.'

            'I don't know but at least you didn't get and arrow at your throat, at least they trust you!' Mialyn said now sitting on the bed.

            'Oh man!' Benny said grabbing his head.

            'Another headache?' Mialyn question getting up and walking to his side.

            She thought that Ben might have uttered a response as he dropped to his knees filling dizzy. Soon the room started to spin around him. Visions of strange battles and places rushed past his eyes one after another. Strange and mutated voices stated to yell and shout in his ear. He wanted to scream, to make the pain stop. The voices kept closing in on him.

            'Stop! Get away!' he shouted.

            'Benny! What's wrong!' she said as she quickly knelt down beside her friend. 

            By now Benny was curled up in pain. The guard was out the door to get help at the first sign of Benjamin's problems. 

            Soon he returned with three other men. One was the man that had brought Mialyn in earlier, one man looked a lot like Benji's new form, and the other was a dark, rugged looking man that seemed very different from the new people.

            'Who are you?' Mialyn question wanting to know whom the men were.

            'I am Kelendal, this is Lord Thranduil, King of Mirkwood,' he said pointing to the man that looked like Benny, 'and that is Estel,' he said referring to the rugged man.

            'What's wrong with my son? Is this the witch you told me about? What have you done to my son?' Thranduil turned his attention to Mialyn.

            'Nothing!' she said innocently as she backed away from the enraged lord. 'I just want him to get better!'

            Kelendal and Estel ran over to Benji's form lying on the ground.

            'He is with fever,' the shaggy man pointed out as he felt of his head, 'his eyes are bloodshot too,' he said raising his eyelids.

            'What should you have us do my Lord? Kelendal questioned the elven king.

            'Sit him back up on the bed. I will get some herbs,' Thranduil ordered, 'You!'  he shouted at Mialyn, 'Come with me, I don't trust you here with him!'

            'No! I'm staying!' she stated planting her feet firmly on the ground where she stood.

            'Fine! Stay here then, but I warn you!'

            Soon Thranduil returned with the herbs. He crushed them up and then put them into hot water. He took the liquid over to Benjamin and poured it down his throat.  Benny began to sputter and cough as he came to. 

            'Father? Kelendal? Argorn?' he questioned as he looked at the faces that surrounded him. Then he spotted Mialyn. "Who are you?' he then questioned her.

            'What? It's me, Mialyn. Don't you remember me Benny?' Mialyn tried to help his memory.

            'What did you call me? My name is Legolas and no, I don't remember you.' He looked at her strangely. 'Why is she in my room? Why does she act like she knows me? Take her away!'

            'What?! B.W., It's me! You better not be playing a joke on me! It's not funny! I'll tell your father and you will get in big time trouble 'cause he actually likes me!' She was confused, had she lost her best friend completely?  

            'I think that I can have a say so for myself!' Thranduil was enraged.

            'Not you! His real father on Earth!' Mialyn was terrified.

            'Guards!' Legolas shouted. 'Take her away. I don't know who she is nor who she thinks that I am!'

            'No! Benjamin! It's me, Mialyn Thrasher!' she cried once more in vein as the guards dragged her away.

            'Father,' Legolas questioned, 'Why was she in my room?'

            'Kelendal said that you asked to see her, I see that you are back to yourself from what Kelendal was saying.'

            'Yes but I do not recall asking for her to come.'

            'But you did my Lord,' Kelendal persuaded.

            'So what happened?' Legolas asked.

            Kelendal then proceeded to tell the whole story of what happened since they had found him and Mialyn in the forest.

            'How dare she try to pass herself off as being my friend! She shall be punished. You should have seen her intentions. You should have known that she was playing with our minds.'

            'I am sorry my Lord,' Kelendal replied, 'I will not let it happen next time.'

            'What are we going to do with her, Father?' Legolas asked as he directed all of his attention to his father.

            'She shall be put to death before us.'

            'Good, but when?'

            'Next Anarya (Sunday).'

            'Wonderful1' 

ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[ZN[

The Day of Mialyn's Execution

            Legolas and his father, Thranduil, were sitting on the royal balcony waiting for Mialyn's execution to begin.

            Mialyn was tied and binded to a tree in the middle of a ring of archers. She had been gagged so she could not scream everything that she wished like, 'Benny, it's me!' or 'Benny, what's wrong?!' or even 'SNAP OUT OF IT STUPID!!!'. These thoughts and more raced through her mind as the archers readied their bows.

            'Do you have any last words, Witch?' Kelendal questioned.

            'Mu hu!' Mialyn muttered through the gag as she raised her head in answer too.

            'Very well. Erynhiril, remove her gag!' he shouted at a female archer.

            'The tall blonde beauty responded with 'Yes Sir!' and ran to Mialyn to un-gag her.

            'Speak!' Kelendal ordered.

            'Benny,' Mialyn pleaded, 'if you can are there and you can hear me, I want you to remember all the fun times we had together. Remember the first time we met at the club. Rem…..'

            'Enough, Witch!' Kelendal ordered. 'Gag her!'

            'Benny! You were my best fr…..' Mialyn tried to get out her last words before the woman gagged her again. 

            Just then something clicked inside Legolas' head. He shook it off and then he realized who he was and what was about to happen.

            Kelendal raised his hand as Erynhiril stepped back into her place. 'Ready!' he shouted. 'Aim!'

            All but the sound of the bows being drawn back could be heard until, suddenly, Legolas sprang from his seat and tackled Kelendal 'Wait!' he shouted. 'Don't shoot!'

            Mialyn fainted as one of the arrows, meant to be her death, whizzed by her head.

            'My Lord!' 'Son!' Kelendal and Thranduil shouted over the roar of the crowd as they watched their prince rush towards the girl that he had ordered to die only a few minutes ago.

            'Mialyn!' he shouted. 'Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!' he almost cried as he ran to her. He untied her and she fell into his arms.

So! What did ya think??? I hope that you like it so far! Did you think that she was gonna die?? Hu? Hu? Did ya??? I am getting ready to type on my 4th ch. as soon as I finish typing to ya here. Well read on to figure out what happens next. I am getting ready to add some comedy into it so I hope you will like it. Okay I'm doing it again! I'll shut up and let you get on with the rest of your life unless you are reading on. Okay shall type now. Toottals!!! And God Bless!!!


	4. Mialyn is not a Witch!

Hey, I've finally started on it!!! I said that I was gonna start on it immediately after the third one but I lied!! Ooops! Any who, I am gonna make this brief. Once again I don't own any of the characters from LOTR except the ones that I created! I know that this looks like it just goes on but I promise that it is gonna get better. So read on and enjoy!!!

Memories Forgotten 

Ch.4

Mialyn is Not a Witch!

            'Legolas!' Thranduil shouted as he chased after his son.

            Benny was not stopping. Amazingly, he knew exactly where he was going. He was taking Mialyn to his chambers. After his last personality switch something had changed inside Benny. He had realized everything and had got his memory back. He had all of his memories and personality, plus Legolas'. 

            'Stop!' he could hear Kelendal shouting behind him.

            He was not going to stop though. He was afraid that they would take Mialyn if he did. He could not protect her for long against the guards and she was out cold so there was nothing that she could do. He knew that he could out run them though.

            He rushed through his bedroom door and gently lay Mialyn down on the bed. He then picked up the large wooden chair from the desk and used it to jam the doors shut.

            'I hope that she is alright!' he said aloud as he rushed over to Mialyn's side and un-gagged her. 'Mialyn.' He gently shook her shoulders.

            'Huh?' she said as she opened her eyes and came to.

            'Mialyn, are you okay?'

            'Wha? Benny! Is that you?' she questioned sitting up and scooting away from the boy who tried to kill her.

            'Yes, its me,' he answered kindly.

            'Oh B. W.!' she said as she embraced him in a hug. 'I thought that you and I were both a gonner!'

            'Yeah me…'

            Just then Kelendal, Thranduil, and Aragorn busted through the door, followed by Erynhíril, with bow at ready.

            'What is the meaning of this?!' Thranduil questioned, face red with anger.

            'Mialyn is my best friend. And I almost had her killed! I would never let anyone harm her, not even myself.' Benjamin answered.

            'But my Lord! Can't you see that the witch is only trying to deceive you? She is playing another one of her jokes on you!' Kelendal said remembering what happened the last time.

            'Mialyn? A witch? Ha! She wouldn't harm a fly!' Benny protested laughing at the thought of his best friend tying to cast a spell on him. 'And Erynhíril, cast down your weapon! You no longer need it!' he ordered the archer.

            She looked at Kelendal, her captain, in a questioned way. 'Do what he said,' Kelendal answered her gaze with a nod of approval from the king. She reluctantly lowered her bow.

            'My friend,' Aragorn questioned, 'what be the meaning of all of this?' Before you demanded her death from us, but now you demand her protection from us. This we do not understand.'

            'No, the only person I ask her to be protected against is myself. I do not feel right, obviously. I am afraid that I might hurt her when I am Legolas.'

            At this their faces grew dark with questions.

            'I'm not your same Legolas. I am both Legolas and Benny. Apparently when the Benny part of me came to Middle Earth it combined with Legolas. I am now both. I can't explain it! All I know is that when I am Legolas I want you to protect her.'

            'How do we know that she has not lain a spell on your mind?'

            'I don't know!' Benny was getting desperate. Just then an idea hit him. 'Hey! I have an idea!'

            'What?' everyone questioned in unison.

            'Where are our bags that were with us when you found us?'

            'Over in the cupboard next to your bed.' Kelendal said pointing over to a large chest on the wall.

            'Okay!' Benny said rushing over and flinging the cabinet doors open. He got all of their belongings out and placed them on the bed. He then dug out the laptop.

            'Hey, Benny,' Mailyn said pleadingly, 'throw me a clemintine if they are not rotten. I have been starved for the last three days!' she said glaring at the three elves and the man standing at the door.

            'Okay,' he said tossing her one and then placing himself on the bed. 'Come here and check this out.' He opened the top.

            'The four onlookers were amazed at what they saw before them. Light from the small metal object danced upon what used to be their prince's face and noises filled the air. They edged closer to get a better look.

            'Show 'em this,' Mialyn said throwing a Sim's disk a Ben.

            He caught it and placed it onto the little disk holder on the side of his notebook. Once is had slid it the music started to play and the game booted up. Benny clicked on the little house that he was working on and went on to tell the onlookers how it worked.

            'Amazing!' Thraduil said as he stared at the little person eating lunch. 

            'Yeah, it's cool isn't it?'

            'What other type of magic do you have like this?' Aragorn questioned.

            'It's not magic, just technology. I believe that Mialyn brought her digital camera.'

            'Yep, sure did.' She got the camera out of its little black bag. A large flashed filled the room as she stood up and took a picture of the awed elves and human.

            'Ai! What kind of devilry was that?!' Aragorn demanded as he drew his sword and Erynhíril armed her bow.

            'Hey! Don't hurt me. It's just a picture!' Mialyn pleaded as she threw her hands up into the air. She lowered them as they lowered their weapons. 'Here, I'll show you.' She eased over to the others and flipped through the pictures of their trip until she came to the picture of the four startled people. 

            'Why look! It is I!' Thranduil pointed out excitedly. 

            'I still say that it is devilry. She is merely trying to trick us,' Erynhíril said as she pointed her bow at Mialyn's head. 'I say we kill her!'

            'Hey! Hey!' Benji said as he jumped off the bed and stood between Mialyn and the archer. 'Put that thing away!' he ordered the angered she-elf. 'There is no magic or devilry involved with this thing. It… is… just… tec… knoll… a… gy!' he stated very slowly. 'Look, dose this at least, maybe the slightest, prove that Mialyn is not a which?'

            'For the time being,' Thranduil answered, 'we will trust her. But she better not try anything.'

            'Thank you!' Mialyn praised him.

            'Great! So, if I have to be your all's prince can I order a party?!'

            Okay! So this Ch. probably sucked but I promise that it will get better!!!        


	5. Note

Hey guys! Don't worry I'll be updating really soon. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
